


Жизнь, не говорите со мной про жизнь

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: — Прежде, чем приступить к завоеванию мира, нужно сделать зарядку.— Мудрые мысли великих людей.





	Жизнь, не говорите со мной про жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Помните "Персонажа"? А он вас помнит. С:

Точка вышла такой жирной, что отпечаталась на другой стороне свёрнутой, вообще-то, салфетки. Тим надел на ручку колпачок, почесал кожу вокруг никотинового пластыря и, подперев кулаком щёку, стал наблюдать за тем, как с Коном пытается флиртовать мороженщица.

Тим бы и сам с ним с удовольствием пофлиртовал, если бы был на её месте. Но, к счастью, Кон жил в его квартире. И для этого даже не нужно было с ним флиртовать. Достаточно было бросить курить. И ещё Тим просто был восхитительным.

Кон наконец-то получил своё мороженое и вернулся, сияя белозубой улыбкой.

— К тебе и раньше все так липли или все думали, что ты тюфяк? — Тим сощурился, глядя на Кона исподлобья, и принялся теребить уголки салфетки.  
— Какой ты злой, — Кон подвинул ему одну из вазочек с мороженым. — Это что?

Салфетка была исписана мелким почерком. Кое-где она даже была порвана, так старательно Тим буквы выводил.

— Руку набиваю после смоллвилльских каникул, — Тим сгрёб салфетку и ухмыльнулся. — Прежде, чем приступить к завоеванию мира, нужно сделать зарядку.  
— Мудрые мысли великих людей, — Кон хмыкнул, сунул в рот ложку мороженого и облизнулся. — И что ты написал?  
— Ну, нет. Тебе не покажу. Тебе всё, что я пишу, нравится. Потому что ты меня любишь.  
— Неправда.

Тим выгнул одну бровь. Потом взялся за мороженое.

— В общем. Ты предвзят. Поэтому я буду искать кого-то непредвзятого.  
— Я могу попросить Кейт.  
— Она тоже предвзята. Она знает, что если скажет тебе, что я написал говно, ты ей принесёшь пончики не с тем джемом.  
— Так, — Кон сощурился. — Значит, ты опять за старое.  
— В смысле «за старое»?  
— Тим, ты уже трём роботам-охранникам прочитал свои рассказы. Один утопился в фонтане, второй упал с балкона, а третьего просто замкнуло. И, если охрана не врёт, он при этом кричал: «Найдите себе друзей»..  
— Да. Вот это объективный анализ. Я пишу настолько проникновенные рассказы, что даже роботам больно.  
— Ты от скромности не умрёшь, — Кон облизнул ложку. — Не подходи к роботам. Их стоимость вычитают из квартплаты.  
— Значит, я могу себе это позволить.  
— Лучше позволь себе Аниту, Тим.  
— Она занята.  
— Она займётся тобой, если ты её наймёшь, — Кон закатил глаза. — Но прекрати над роботами издеваться. У меня сердце кровью обливается.  
— А Аниту тебе, значит, не жалко.  
— Анита готова к тому, что ты будешь вести себя как засранец и сердце ей разобьёшь.  
— М-м-м.

Тим набрал в рот побольше мороженого и поморщился, когда холод дошёл до переносицы. Потёр висок запястьем, сглотнул и протянул Кону салфетку:  
— А знаешь, о чём я написал вообще?  
— Опять кто-то своей смертью топчется по нашим хрустальным замкам?  
— Да нет, — Тим положил салфетку на стол и распрямил свободной рукой. — Это о парне, который читает роботу рассказ о парне, который читает роботу рассказ о парне, который читает роботу рассказ... И робот кончает с собой. И предыдущие тоже. Как-то так.

Кон моргнул, как в замедленной съёмке в кино. Потом так же медленно вздохнул:

— По-моему, твоя машинка никогда не была одержима. Просто тебе нравится издеваться над читателем. И героями.  
— Ну. Разве ты не поэтому от меня в восторге?


End file.
